


The Tutor That Changed My Life

by BriWonderful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriWonderful/pseuds/BriWonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's falling behind in class, he's excelling. She needs a tutor and he's the one to fill the job. Then, he tries out for the X-Factor...and everything changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Brionna, you are behind on your school work. You need to get caught up or else you will not be graduating this year. I have assigned you a tutor. One who is very efficient. He has helped several of my students go from an F to an A+ in less than a months time. I think that he could help you. You just have to give it a chance."

I sighed. There were only three months left of school. Math class was, not surprisingly, my sore subject. I had a D in that class. Which was apparently the lowest grade of all of her students. Eh. Oh well.

" Mkay, Mrs. Evans. I really don't care. It's not like I'm going to be using this math later on in life. When I grow up, I'm going to be a singer." I looked up at her, twirling a strand of my chestnut colored hair. I was a bit on the tall side. I was 5'9. I had blue eyes, tan skin. I was popular to say the least. Although, most of the time I didn't want to be popular. When you're popular, everyone watches you, like you have to be perfect for everyone else. If you make a mistake, then you're almost instantly downgraded. So I have to act cool. Even though I don't want to.

"Brionna, you need to take this seriously. I know you're popular and you have an act to keep, but if you keep this act up, and do not graduate, can you think of what people would think of you then? And don't try and say that you don't care about what people think of you. I know you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be acting like this. Trust me, dear, I know how students act when they're popular and have an image to maintain. I've been around them long enough. But if you keep acting like this with your schoolwork, then you are going to fail. What would your parents think if they saw you like this? They wouldn't be happy with what they saw here, would they?" I shook my head slowly, staring at her. "So, would you like the help of Harry?" I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Okay. Head down to the library. He'll be there waiting for you." I stood up out of my chair and walked out of the classroom. I walked into the library and saw Harry sitting at one of the tables, working on his homework. I took a deep breath and walked over. I stood at the table and cleared my throat as he looked up.

"May I sit here?" I put on a small smile and gestured towards the chair. He stared at me, and slowly nodded his head. I pulled out the chair and sat down. I studied his features as he studied mine. He had green eyes, big hands that looked really soft. He put a little smile on his face, which showed his dimples. His really big dimples. He had curly brown hair that looked side swept to the right. All in all, he was good looking. And quite the charmer too as I soon realized.......

3 months later....

"Babe! We did it! We graduated!" Harry wrapped his arms around me from the back and encircled my waist. I smiled, giggling as he swayed us back and forth and started kissing my neck. We had started dating a month after he had started tutoring me. In our yearbook, we were chosen as the cutest couple. We were completely happy. Tonight we were going to his Moms' house and then after that, he was going to move into my house for the summer and then in the fall he was going to try out for the X Factor. We were both excited. I turned around in his arms and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Okay, okay. I know you guys are excited and happy but save this for later okay? And make sure you use protection." Harry's Mum laughed while we groaned.

"Mum, really?" He whined and playfully glared at her. "But I promise that we will use protection later tonight." He smirked as we both gasped and slapped his arms. I shook my head but smiled anyways.

 

"Oh Harry. I love you."

"I love you too Brionna. Forever and Always." And no, after Harry's Mums' house, we did not do the special deed. I mean, we have only been dating for two months.

 

5 months later...

Harry had his tryouts for the X Factor yesterday. He did amazing! I was so proud of him. He made it through to Bootcamp. I'm excited for him, but at the same time a little upset. This will take him away from me for a few months. I know he'll stay true to me, I'm not worried about that. But I am worried that he'll forget about me once he gets into the show and once he starts getting famous. He's already made a couple of friends. I believe their names are Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson. Louis seems a little crazy to me but oh well. He's funny and makes Harry laughs, which is all I care about. He and I haven't been able to talk much since the show started, which I'm sad about. It already feels like he's starting to forget me, but he keeps trying to reassure me that he's not and never would. But I just don't feel that confident about it........

After the X Factor is over and they have started touring

 

Harry has forgotten me. I didn't think that it was possible, but he did. It's been over five months since he last called or texted me. I'm depressed to say the least. Even his Mom won't talk to me. Now, I have absolutely no one to help me. I heard that he's dating Taylor Swift. When I heard that, I couldn't help but feel disappointed in myself that I believed he wouldn't forget me. There was only one way to get him back. And that was to start singing myself. Which is what I did. I went into Simons' office and sang to him.He immediately signed me. And guess what? I am now the opening act for One Direction. My plans to get Harry back were finally coming together....


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay. Brionna, are you ready to say hello to the band you will touring with over the next eight months?"

"Oh. I'm more than ready." Simon looked at me kind of funny. What he didn't know was that I had dated Harry. For all he knew, I had never met any of the boys from One Direction. I checked out my outfit and straightened it out. I knew Harry would love this outfit. I always used to wear it around him because I liked teasing him. Maybe this is would remind him of what he's missing out on. I smirked and got an evil sort of look in my eye. Simon just shook it off. He opened the door and walked in. I didn't go through, though. I was supposed to wait until he told me to come in.

"Hello, boys. I have a surprise for you!"

"REALLY?! What is it Uncle Simon?! Tell me tell me tell me! I can't take it anymore! Why won't you tell me Simon? Gosh, you always keep sec-"

"Louis! Shut up! Let me talk."

"Well then. Somebody's a little grumpy today." I heard Simon give a little growl and mutter something under his breath. I quietly laughed and then regained my composure.

"As I was saying. I would like you to meet your opening act for this tour. Her name is Brionna. I would like for you guys to get to know her and show her around and welcome her. Just a second. I'll go grab her from the hallway." I saw him reappear in front of me and grab my hand. He gently tugged me from my spot and I walked in....into Louis' arms. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"Louis what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I could practically hear him rubbing his hand over his face.

"Simon, you said to welcome her with open arms. That's what I'm doing. Except in the end, I closed my arms around her!"

"Louis, I...Ugh. You know what? Just never mind. Any ways. This is Brionna. She will be your opening act for the tour. Welcome her here, don't be rude, and show her around. I shall see you guys later so that we can go over the tour dates." With that he waved, patted me on the back, and walked out of the room. I gently got out of Louis' hug and looked at the boys. I looked at all of them except for Harry. Looking at him would hurt.

"So, I know you're Louis. I believe you're Niall. You're Zayn, I think. And then you must be Liam. Am I correct?" They all nodded and then Zayn spoke up.

"You're right about our names. But you forgot one of members. You forgot about Harry." He gestured beside him, where Harry was standing. My eyes slowly traveled to Harry's eyes. When I met his eyes, all of the pain came flooding back. I knew he remembered me by the way he was looking at me. His eyes were wide, since he couldn't believe that I was here.

"So. Harry. I thought you said you wouldn't forget about me. Look at how well that turned out. Now you're dating Taylor Swift. Apparently you moved on. I hope you feel guilty about this. You have no idea how much I was hurt. Especially with no one there to help me with my fall when I fell." I saw the tears brimming in his eyes and mine.

"I-I'm sorry, Bri. I never meant for this to happen."

"NO! You are not allowed to call me Bri anymore. I thought that for once, someone actually cared about me. But apparently not." With that I walked out the door.

 

*Harry's P.O.V.*

I couldn't believe she was here. I had told her during the X-Factor show that I wouldn't forget about her. And then I did. I forgot all about her and broke my promise. I started dating Taylor Swift. Which is so far, the biggest mistake of my life. But I can't break up with her right now. What would that say about me? It would imply that I'm a womanizer. I don't want that image. But then when she walked in here, in my favorite outfit of hers...oh my God. That was pure torture. So I've made up my mind. I'll date Taylor for another month, kiss her New Years, break up with her, and then do everything in my power to get her back. Even if she won't take me back. I'll make her. I'll be the charmer that I used to be with her when we first started dating.

"HARRY!" I flinched, holding my ear, because Louis had just screamed in it.

"Louis! That was my ear. Bloody Hell that hurt. What did you want?"

"I wanted to know what previously happened with her. None of us supposedly knew her. And then she went off on a little rant to you, berating you.

"Before I went on the X Factor, I used to tutor her at school. After a month of tutoring her, I asked her out and we started dating. After a few months, we graduated, and we were called the cutest couple in our yearbook. Five months later, I tried out for the X Factor. Obviously, you know I made it. Before I left for bootcamp, the one thing she told me not to forget was her. And, I forgot about her. All of the fame got to my head and I started dating Taylor Swift. And now, I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back." I had tears forming in my eyes. I didn't care though. I sat down on the couch and buried my head in my hands as I cried. Soon enough, I felt five pairs of hands rubbing my back and comforting me.

"Don't worry mate. We'll help you win her back." Zayn reassured. I slightly nodded. I hope that I can get her back. If I can't, I don't know what I'll do. I never should have forgotten her in the first place. That's been my biggest mistake so far. And I'm determined to make that mistake right again. No matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

*Brionna's P.O.V.*

I don't know what happened. I had felt so confident when I went in there. But then Simon left and everything just seemed to...crumble. If I had stayed in that room with HIM any longer, I would have broken down, like I am now. Right now, I can't stop the tears that have finally overflowed. The tears that I have been holding in since HE forgot about me. The dam in my eyes has finally cracked and crumbled down. And now I can't contain my feelings. I have been trying to find Simon since he's basically like the father I was never able to have. He's always there for me and helps me. I walked past his office and the door was open, revealing him sitting in his chair, looking over paperwork. I knocked on the door and walked in when he said come in.

"S-Simon?" I was able to stutter out. He looked up and saw my tear stained face. His facial expressions came and went quickly. They went from confused, to sad, to mad, to...to...I don't even know the other expressions. He rushed out of his seat and around his desk to come and hug me. He patted and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Hey, hey! You're okay! I'm here. I'm here. What's wrong? Was it the boys? Was it a certain boy?" I didn't answer, which gave him the answer he was basically waiting for.

"BOYS! GET YOUR BUMS IN MY OFFICE THIS SECOND! WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK! Hey, hun it's okay. You'll be fine." He kept rubbing my back as I wrapped my arms around his waist. A few minutes later I heard footsteps and muttering.

"Okay, boys. What happened here? You get five minutes to explain starting now. Start."

"Well-"

"She-"

"We were-"

"I was-"

"I want food!"

"BOYS! SHUT UP AND ONLY HAVE ONE OF YOU TALK!" I felt his torso shaking, which meant he was shaking his head.

"Harry, start talking." Simon commanded.

"Well...it all went like this..." He repeated the whole story. Starting when he first saw me in the library.  
**************************************************************************************************************

 

*1 hour later*

*Harry's P.O.V.*

I was having a horrible day so far. I wasn't allowed to see Brionna for a week. It was to let both of us cool down. During the whole 'explain to Simon what happened more than a year ago' debacle, things had pretty much blown up between Brionna and I to the point where only one person could be in the room with Simon at a time. I wasn't to fond of leaving her with the boys, all alone in the hallway. The boys weren't fond of her. None of them really like her. Not after the way she blew up at me. I tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen. As of right now they absolutely hated her. They wouldn't stop glaring at her which would make her break down even more. It was going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be to try and get her back. A lot harder. And it obviously wasn't going to be easy. I could see her putting walls up. Now I'd have to break through those so that I could get her back. But in the end...I will get her. I will...Right?  
********************************************************************************************************

*Simon's P.O.V.*

This was going to be a long tour. I was sure of it. And to help, it seemed as though all of the boys hated her. Brionna didn't know it yet, but I was going to become her legal guardian. I know she's over eighteen, but I still want to be known as her legal guardian. I mean, I love her as a daughter and I know she loves me as a Dad. So, the paperwork will be finished tonight and then she will be officially known as Brionna Cowell. I can't wait.


End file.
